A Simpson in Time
A Simpson in Time is the fifth episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna and her friends learn about things gone bad for the Simpsons, but they along with Bart and Lisa Simpson came up a plan to go back in time by using the Time Booth and prevent any bad things to happen, and prevent bad things from happening, especially the government agents from going after Mona Simpson. The Simpsons arrived to visit/Lisa telling Yuna and the others about Mona One day at the Golden Oak Library, Philoctetes, a.k.a. Phil was doing double time training Yuna and her friends to be tough and make ready for battle when any evil comes. Just then, Bart and Lisa arrived and ready to try out for the team. As soon as they were unpacking thier belongings, Yuna notice a picture of their grandmother, Mona Simpson as Lisa told Yuna and her friends about everything and how the government agents never stop hunting her down because of Charles Montgomery Burns, and how she died of a broken heart. Yuna's idea to go back in time/Going to use the time traveling technology Just then, Yuna came up with just the idea, When Gyro Gearloose and Herman the Bootle Beetle was remaking the Memory Erasing Gun, she was willing to let it be put to good use. Just as Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Phil, and Princess Bubblegum wished Yuna and her friends luck, they gathered with Jimmy Neutron by using his Time Booth and gone back in time. Arriving in the past/Discovering Mona Simpson and used the Memory Gun When Yuna and her friends arrived in the past, Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon, Hadji Singh, and Bandit were send by Ford Pines, Dr. Quest, and Race to make sure they don't get stuck by going through the time portal. In the 60s, Dipper had to stop the government agents by using the Memory Erasing Gun to erase memories of Mona Simpson for destroying Burns' germs from making the people of Springfrield sick. Meanwhile in the present, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were wondering where Yuna and Snowdrop are, but Dr. Benton and Rachel Quest, Race and Estella Bannon, Pasha the Peddler, Neela, and Phil warned them about going back in time. Just then, Mona Simpson appeared out of nowhere which means that everything in the present change along with Abraham, and the Simpsons' memories were changed as well. Seeing Maude Flanders/Preventing her death and from making Ned a widower Back in the past, Yuna and her friends interfered every disastrous outcomes happening to the Simpsons by preventing Bill Gates from shutting down Homer's Internet Company, Homer always getting a kick out for "No Homer's Club", Mr. Plow being taken away, the citizens in Springfield from taking the Simpsons' stuff in Miracle on Evergreen Terrance, the workers from the Acne Grease and Shovel from stealing the grease and shovel from Homer. And finally, Yuna worked her magic and prevented Maude Flanders from falling to her death and making Ned a widower. In the present, all the good folks of Yuna and her friends were worried with everything in the present changing thanks to them. Returning to the 21st Century/Meeting Mona and Maude for the first time When Yuna and her friends returns to the 21st Century, their parents and guardians were relieved that they've returned home safely thanks to Jonny, Jessie, Hadji, and Bandit. As a reward for helping Yuna and her friends preventing things and saved Mona and Maude, Bart and Lisa officially joins Yuna's Company. Luna even gives Yuna and her friends an awesome sleepover at the Golden Oak Library and they told Princess Bubblegum that she has a surprise for her as she brought Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess from the Land of Ooo. List of disastrous outcome interferences in The Simpsons #Mona Simpson being hunted by government agents #Bill Gates shut down Homer's Internet Company #Homer always get a kick out for "No Homer's Club" #Maude Flanders falling to her death. #Taking Mr. Plow away #The citizens taking the Simpsons' stuff in Miracle on Evergreen Terrance. #Stealing grease and shovel from Homer by the Acne Grease and Shovel workers Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Marceline Abadeer, Mona Simpson and Maude Flanders. *Princess Yuna and her friends (with the help of Bart and Lisa Simpson) will go back in time in order to correct every wrong things from the past. *Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon, Hadji Singh, and Bandit will *Dipper Pines will stop the government agents by using the Memory Erasing Gun to erase memories of Mona. *Yuna, her friends, Bart, and Lisa Simpson will use the Time Booth. *Yuna and her friends will stop Bill Gates and his goons from destroying Homer Simpson's internet company. *Yuna and her friends will stop the citizens of Springfield from taking the Simpsons' stuff in Miracle on Evergreen Terrance. *Yuna and her friends will stop the Grease Truck Guys from stealing grease from Homer and Bart in Lard of the Dance. *Yuna and her friends will stop the tow truck from taking Mr. Plow truck away in Mr. Plow. *Yuna will work her magic to replicate the Hive Smoker. *Bart and Lisa Simpson will join Princess Yuna's team in the end. Songs and Music Scores #Back to the Future (Main Theme) - Alan Silvestri Transcript *A Simpson in Time (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225